The Love I Deserve
by lexie6333
Summary: Who can undo the abuse that has been done?Tefu Fic, Threeshot, OOC on Tezuka's mother. A gift to Bjont, because she's a Tefu freak.
1. Chapter 1

THUD  
"What do you think your doing making such loud nose, this is a librar-!?" Tezuka spat, but was interrupted when he looked up to find the smiling face of Fuji shining down on him.

"Gomen, Tezuka…" The young tensai said. He sat down in front of the books he had dropped on the table.

"What do you need?" Tezuka asked; glad to know it was Fuji and not an annoyance.

"I was wondering…" Fuji gave a glowing grin. "If you could help me study for our history final?"  
Tezuka was not surprised by the question. He was always assisting Fuji with his studies, he didn't necessarily mind, it helped him prepare too.  
Tezuka gave a small sigh. "Okay."

They studied for a couple hours, taking breaks every now and then to talk about upcoming tournaments and such.

Tezuka looked up to the clock to see that it was 6:00.  
"Ah, I have to go now Fuji." The bunchou said as he slowly stood up from his chair.  
"Okay! Bye, Tezuka!" Fuji exclaimed, his face giving off a warm smile.  
Tezuka walked out of the library. He felt bad leaving Fuji there by himself, but he knew if he was late for dinner his mother would get angry.

---

Fuji rushed out of class as soon as the bell rung. He hurriedly searched the hall and then gave out a small sigh. He ran over to Tezuka, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.

"What is it Fuji?" Tezuka asked, dismissing himself from his previous conversation with Inui.  
"I got an A on my final! Arigato Tezuka, arigato!" Fuji exclaimed. He was almost jumping with excitement.

Tezuka gave a small smile. "I didn't do much Fuji."

The tensai blushed slightly but still gave out a grin.

Tezuka looked around. "Fuji, I have to go, I'll see you at practice."

---  
Fuji walked down the paved sidewalk holding a small gift wrapped box in his hands, with a small tag on it that read "Thank you Tezuka."  
Fuji stopped in front of a tan colored home.

He took a deep breath and took one step up the entryway before he started to hear screaming.  
"Tezuka! OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOME!" A woman's voice shrieked in anger.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I truly am-"The young man's voice was interrupted by a slap.

Fuji's bright blue eyes dropped. "Tezuka…" he whispered silently.

"OUT! NOW!" The woman's shrill voice screamed again.

He heard loud footsteps and watched as a young man ran out of the doorway and pressed his back against the door.

"Tezuka..?" Fuji whispered.

The figure turned.  
It was Tezuka, he could tell even with the searing red mark on the side of his face. You could faintly make out its shape, a handprint.  
Tezuka looked into Fuji's eyes but sharply turned his gaze away.

Fuji walked up to Tezuka, putting a soft hand on the mark in which his mother gave him.  
Tezuka pushed his hand away.

Suddenly pounding footsteps were heard running inside the house, the door's handle was being shaken vigorously.

Tezuka quickly looked around, trying to figure out a place to run to.

Surprised, Tezuka jumped when he felt a small hand grabbing his.

It was Fuji, running down the sidewalk, through yards, and across streets, pulling a confused Tezuka along.

He suddenly felt calm.  
They may have been running, but he didn't care.  
After a few minutes they stopped in front of another house.

They ran up to the doorstep as Fuji fumbled with his keys and jammed them into the door. He pushed the door open, grabbed Tezuka's hand again and ran up the carpeted stairway. Tezuka could feel each strand of the carpet between his toes, just then he had realized he hadn't been wearing shoes at all, from the moment he stepped out of his house, and into Fuji's. Fuji opened another door which led to a bedroom. He slammed the door behind him, finally letting go of Tezuka's hand and sat with his back against the door.

The bunchou tried to take in his surroundings. He finally realized, noting the neatness and rackets, that this was Fuji's room.  
Fuji slowly stood up.

"I'm going to go get some blankets; you can sleep in my bed tonight." Fuji said, but this time there was a distant smile. Tezuka could tell the young tensai was in deep thought, but figured right now there were no words that needed to be spoken. Even if you could think of any, he probably didn't have the right state of mind to say any.

Fuji opened the door and walked out.

---

"He found out… now how am I ever going to talk to him? He knows I'm from a no good family, meaning I'm no good either." Tezuka spoke to himself. "Why am I so confused? There is no reason for me to care what he thinks. He's just Fuji."  
Tezuka knew he wasn't 'just' Fuji. Fuji was his partner. He was the only one who always was on his side, the only one who didn't point out all his small mistakes. He knew Fuji was the only one he could tell anything to. What would happen without his shining smile, or without being able to see his bright azure eyes? Could he truly live like that? Without being able to see HIM? Tezuka knew the answer.  
"Plus," Tezuka noted, "even if I told him the truth, he wouldn't feel the same way, it's selfish of me to put my feelings toward him."  
There was a knock on the door, and Fuji came in.

He laid out the blankets on the floor next to the bed, not forgetting to put an extra one on the bed for Tezuka.

Fuji gave a small glance to his alarm clock that showed 12:30.  
"I guess we should go to sleep, we have our tournament tomorrow." He added, adding a bright grin, but this time you could tell it was his true smile.  
Tezuka was slightly brightened by knowing Fuji was okay.  
Fuji slipped in to his mass of blankets on the floor, while Tezuka turned the lamp off and lay in the bed, his eyes still wide open.

"You're wrong." Fuji said surprising Tezuka and making him give a slight jump.

"What are you talking about?" Tezuka asked, he slightly wondered if Fuji talked in his sleep.

"You should ask before you jump to conclusions." Fuji said. Tezuka thought he **must** be sleep-talking.

"Fuji, what are you saying?" Tezuka whispered, hoping if Fuji was sleeping he wouldn't wake him.

"You're not being selfish Tezuka, your not pushing feelings to me that I don't already have." Fuji said, he could feel his cheeks blushing, thank God it was dark.

"Fuji…" Tezuka exclaimed, trying to think of something to say.  
"I could never think badly of you. Just because you may come from a different background then I supposed, doesn't make me like you any less." Fuji said.

After a long silence, Tezuka reached for Fuji's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Fuji, I'm so sorry for not telling you." Tezuka whispered; a small tear ran down his cheek.

Fuji took Tezuka's hand and lifted it from his shoulder.  
"Apology..." Fuji sat up and gave a small kiss to the mark Tezuka's mother had inflicted on him, then he laid back down, still holding Tezuka's hand, "accepted." Fuji whispered.

They both drifted off to sleep, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

ooooo woooopeeee a disclaimer. I always wanted top write one, so I shall.  
I do not own Prince of Tennis, suprise suprise, eh?  
If I did, you find me working on Prince of Tennis merchandise or other more important things. Not fics.  
I hope you enjoy.

---

"Tezuka! Wake up!"  
"Hn…?" Tezuka said, still half asleep.

"Wake up! We have our tournament today, remember?!" Fuji said, slightly shaking Tezuka's back in a small attempt to wake him.  
The bunchou immediately sat up. "Shit! I have to go get my uniform!" Tezuka sprinted across the room.

Although right before Tezuka reached the door Fuji gave a warm smile and said "Saa, Tezuka, no worries! I went to the locker rooms earlier to pick it up."  
Tezuka stared into Fuji's azure eyes, speechless as in what to say. Fuji would do this… for him? It wasn't exactly a small distance to Seigaku.  
"Ah…arigato…Fuji…"

Fuji gave a small blush, but quickly pretended to busy himself in packing his bag.

---

Oishi, Eiji, Momo, Takashi, Inui, and Kaidoh were all waiting outside the courts for Fuji and Tezuka. Ryoma, too, was absent from the group, but they expected him to be late. It was strange for Fuji to be late, not to mention Tezuka.  
"Oi, Tezuka, your late. What happened to your face?" Eiji pointed out.

Everyone looked at the bunchou and the young tensai. Tezuka and Fuji looked at one another, worry rushed across their faces.  
"I met him on the way here and realized I forgot my bag, so Tezuka came with me, both of us figured you wouldn't worry too much!" Fuji teased.

Tezuka took a quick glance at Fuji, he was thankful for Fuji's quick thinking.

"I wasn't WORRIED!" Eiji said, giving a slight pout.

Inui looked over at Eiji and said "Eiji, you were thinking of every possible thing that could have happened to them, including getting hit by a car, getting kidnapped, or being captured by aliens. If that's not worried, then I don't know what is."

Eiji gave Inui a death glare, which is hard to take seriously when it's coming from Eiji.

Oishi sighed, but was more concerned about Tezuka. "So Tezuka, what happened the side of your face? More fangirls?" Oishi asked, giving a small smile at the mention of Tezuka's fangirls.

"Hn..." Tezuka grunted.

"They take his Kleenex; we all knew it wouldn't be too long until they started to attack him in order to gain his affection." Inui added, adjusting his glasses.

"Oy!"

Everyone gave a small jolt and looked to the way the voice came from.

They saw Ryoma casually walk down the pathway towards them.

"You're late." All except Ryoma said at once.

"So was Tezuka and Fuji." Ryoma said, looking at the two.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Oishi was the first to say something.

"We should head to the courts before we are disqualified…" He said, trying to make an excuse to talk.

Everyone agreed, and slowly they walked down the concrete pathway leading to the tournament.  
---

"Tezuka!"  
The captain turned around to see Fuji sprint out of Kawamura's sushi restaurant. Fuji ran up next to Tezuka.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Fuji said, breathing heavily.  
"Hn…" replied Tezuka.

Fuji stood in front of the bunchou with his hands placed on his shoulders, a worried look across his face. "Tezuka? What's wrong?" Fuji said.  
Tezuka looked down into the young tensai's eyes. Why should he resist any longer? He already knew Fuji liked him too. Tezuka began to lean in; Fuji looked slightly confused, but began to catch on. He stood there, waiting.  
Tezuka stopped. He couldn't. Not here, not in public. Who would tell his mother? Fuji obviously wouldn't want people to know, would he?  
Suddenly, in the midst of Tezuka's thoughts, he felt his head being jerked by Fuji's hands. His mouth plummeted right into Fuji's lips with deadly accuracy. His hands overlapped themselves on Fuji's mid back. He could feel the warmth radiating off him. He couldn't think, every thought that popped into his head seemed to become fuzzy and unclear; it slowly disappeared into the back of his mind. The only thing that really came into mind was that he tasted wasabi; its hot presence hit his tongue as if it were on fire. Although, he didn't care.  
Fuji pulled his mouth back slowly and took a few deep breaths.  
"Saa, Tezuka?" Fuji asked quietly.

"Hn?" The captain answered.

The tensai gave a big smile, "Do I have to attack you like your fangirls to gain your affection?" he said, his smile getting wider with each word.

Tezuka gave a small smirk.

"Hn… You already have it." And with that, Tezuka left to go home.


	3. Last Chapter

DICLAIMER: Okay, blah blah blah i dont own Prince of Tennis or the characters or what-not.  
Have fun.

Fuji sat up in bed.

It was the same night he said goodbye to Tezuka after he'd left Kawamura's to celebrate the tournament.

Fuji was nervous.

He had felt a pang of guilt each time he thought about Tezuka going back home.

'What has his mother done to him? How could I be so careless to not ask him if he was okay going back? Should I have gone with him?' Fuji thought.

He knew Tezuka would have most likely been stubborn and not let him come with, although he still scolded himself.

'I'll just have to see how he is doing tomorrow. There's nothing I can do now.' Fuji stated to himself, slowly drifting back to sleep.

--------

Fuji rushed to school the next morning.

His mind was determined to find Tezuka.

'What class do I see him after? History, right? No, math. Wait… no, I'm pretty sure it's history, when IS history!? It's my … second, no, third! Yes third.' The young tensai thought.

Fuji could feel himself shaking with anxiety throughout his classes; each minute seemed to go by slower then the first.

The bell finally rung and he darted out of the room. He scanned the halls, searching for his target.

'Tezuka where are you?' thought to himself. Where could he be? He was never absent from school.

Fuji spotted Inui and ran over to him.

"Inui!" The tensai said, slightly winded.

"Oy, Fuji. Are you alright?" Inui asked in a concerned voice.

"Hai, I'm fine. Where's Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Hmm… I don't believe I've seen him today. That IS odd isn't it? Tezuka has a 2.5 chance of not coming to school." Inui said, pushing up his glasses that seemed to consistently shine.

"Fuji, Inui!"

They both turned to see Oishi walking up to them with an uneasy expression on his face.

"Have you seen Tezuka?" Fuji said once more.

"No, that's what I was going to ask you. Do you think he's sick?" Oishi questioned.

"There's a 12 chance of that." Inui answered. The two glared back at him; right now there was no need for percentages. Fuji didn't want to take an educated guess about Tezuka's state of wellbeing, he wanted an answer.

A long, awkward silence fell upon them.

Fuji looked up at them and smiled.

"I'll go give him his homework after school today, knowing Tezuka, he probably will be bored to tears without some sort of work!" Fuji told them.

He could feel himself breaking down inside as he blamed himself over and over again, but he could not let the others see it. He had to be strong, for the team, but mainly for Tezuka.

--------

Fuji walked down the sidewalk he had previously on the night he came to thank Tezuka.

He carried the captain's homework in his arms and silently walked up the pathway. He stopped midway and listened carefully.

No screams.

He gave a small smile as he walked up to the doorway and rang the doorbell.

He heard footsteps and the door creaking open.

There stood a woman, slightly shorter then him and looked to be in her late forties. She smiled up at him.

"Hello Fuji-kun, what brings you here?" Tezuka's mother, Ayana said.

"I came to see Tezuka-kun, is he available?" Fuji asked politely.

"Oh Fuji-kun, you didn't hear?"

Fuji's eyes dropped a little. "N-no, hear about what?"

"Oh…well…you see… Tezuka had a bad accident. He's in the hospital at the moment. I will tell him you passed by though, what a kind thing to do!" Ayana said. "Have a good night!" she said as she closed the door in front of him.

The young tensai stood there for several moments before he began making his way back home.

'What has happened to him? Tezuka-san is acting… suspicious. What type of 'bad accident' was it that made him have to go to the hospital?' Fuji asked himself.

He was suddenly filled with rage. It was as if a bonfire had been lit inside him, the flames flickering and scorching.

'What has she done?'

-------

Tezuka lay in a hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. His head throbbed with pain and the bandages seemed to just hold it in like a manic bird in a cage. He felt as if he had no energy.

Someone knocked on the door and he heard it creep open. He figured it was just another nurse to come and give him more medication, but when he sat up, he was surprised to see bright blue eyes staring back at him. Tezuka stopped; he then broke his gaze away from Fuji and looked at the wall.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well hello to you too." Fuji said, giving a small smile.

"Fuji… you probably shouldn't be here." Tezuka said.

"Well… I just came to say hello. I thought you may want your homework, so I brought that with me too," he laid a few books down on the bedside table, "and I wanted to apologize." Fuji said, giving a hard swallow.

Tezuka tuned his head and gave him an awkward glance. "Apologize for what?" He asked.

Fuji gave him a serious look. "I'm sorry for not asking if you would be alright, I'm sorry for not walking home with you. I'm sorry for not being there to help you." He said, tears beginning to fill his turquoise eyes. "It's my fault this happened to you. Maybe, just maybe, if I asked, you wouldn't be here." He gestured towards the room. "I don't know what happened, Tezuka, I don't know why you're here, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help." A small tear ran down his cheek.

Tezuka stared at him dumbfounded. "Fuji…"

"Tezuka, I know you wouldn't have wanted me to walk you home, but what if this all just never happened if I just asked?"

"Fuji!"

The tensai looked up from his hands and at Tezuka.

"Fuji… You didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault. You're acting like I _should _blame you. Well even if you wanted me too, I can't. I can't blame someone I care for." Tezuka said. "I'm not mad, I'm embarrassed."

Fuji gave Tezuka a questionable look.

Tezka sighed. "I'm embarrassed for you to see me like this. For me to be in such a weak state..." Tezuka said, looking down at his lap. "How am I supposed to be a captain when I am the weakest?" He said.  
"That's not true." Fuji said unexpectedly.

Tezuka glanced up.

"You're not weak," Fuji stood up and sat next to Tezuka, "you're one of the strongest people I know. There's no need for unnecessary doubt."

"Thank you, Fuji…" Tezuka whispered, "That's all I really needed to hear."

Fuji looked up at him and smiled, but then his face got serious. "Ah… Tezuka… why _are_ you here?" he asked.

Tezuka's eyes met Fuji's. "I have a mild concussion." He said rather bluntly.

Fuji's eyes faded. He figured he shouldn't ask.

"Mother wasn't happy that I had left…" His voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry Tezuka…" Fuji said softly.

Tezuka gave a small smile. "I told you it wasn't you fault. If you apologize again I'm going to make you run 20 laps around the hospital."

Fuji gave a small laugh.

Tezuka leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Oy, Fuji?"

"Hai?"

"When I get out of here, which should be in a couple days… would you care to join me for lunch?"

Fuji gave a wide smile. "I would like that."

Thanks!  
pouts Please sir, can i have some more reveiws?

hehehe.

I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself.


End file.
